Mario's horrible death. THE GRIFTING
I was walking in my attic, looking for some tools and energy drinks because I had to hang drywall. I found an old, dusty box with a couple NES cartridges in it. One of them was a catridge with black sharpie on it, there was a little doodle of Mario, he was holding a stiletto knife, it was dripping with blood. The blood looked photo-realistic, and was far too real to be drawn with regular ink marker, the title said "MARIOS HORRIBLE DEATH. THE GRIFTING". No, it can't be... That name was far too familiar, it brought back horrific memories. The death, the blood, the wrists, the knife. It all came back, all of it. I dropped the cartridge, when it hit the floor, multiple black widows crawled out of it. Morbid curiousity forced me to put the game in my old NES. Right off the bat I knew something was wrong, the game played a painful screech, I grabbed my ears and fell out of the attic door, hurting my leg. I walked up the ladder, and I saw something that scared the FUCK out of me. It was Mario, with blood on his sleeves. He said something that sounded strangely familiar. "My name is Mario, I am going to kill you!" He said in a raspy, murderous tone. I grabbed a bat and whacked him in the head, right when the bat hit his head, I was at the bottom of the ladder. My arm was profusely bleeding, my wrists to be particular. The cut said "It's me, Mario, I am going to kill you!" I got a bandage and bandaged my arm, I grabbed the NES controller and continued the game. Mario ran without my control, pulled out a 12' stiletto knife, and gutted a koopa, he stomped on it's head until his eyes popped out. Right when that happened I felt a knife pierce my stomach, there was a scar that said "ITS ME MARIO! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I freaked the fuck out, and calmed down, grabbing the controller. Mario ran to a castle, and pinned Iggy to the ground, bashing his head in with a rock, he fondled the koopa, with a perverted breath. I felt something touch my penis, I folded my legs, and it stopped. Mario said "ITS ME MARIO!!!! I AM GOING TO FUCKING RAPE YOU!" I was in shock, I didn't know what to say! I was going to run out of the attic and call the cops, but the ladder fell down and the door closed. I was trapped. I pulled out my phone, and it was covered in white, tough liquid, I tried to turn it on, and nothing happened. Mario ran toward a toad, and lobotomized it with a stick. He left the poor creature alive. I cried, I thought about what was going to happened. Mario went in Daisy's castle, pinned her by the neck, and took off her clothes, he raped her for what seemed like hours. The TV bursted in flames, and my NES overheating. Mario appeared behind me. Mario responded in a hushed, perverted voice. "it'sa me, Mario, I am going to keep you with me, forever." I got a horse crop, and ran to the corner, Mario slowly, calmly, waddled toward me. With a twisted grin. I charged at him, whipping him repeatedly, I shoved my thumbs in his eye, and he laughed. Blood poured out like a fountain, but he did not die, I got the crop and broke it in two, shoving the sharp sides in his eyes. He still was alive, he grabbed my by the neck, lifted me up, then threw me at the wall. I got up, and he ran towards me and uppercutted me, I jaw was broken, I got a knife that was by me, and stabbed him in the neck, and he still lived. He clenched his hand in a fist, then bashed my brains in. I lay there, bleeding, and he laughed. He is coming for the ones that pass creepy stories off as non-sense, the ones the venture into the nocturnal heaven, without thinking that someone could be watching you, he is coming. Be ready. -MARIO Category:NSFW Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Creepypasta Trying to Be Serious but Fails Category:Mario Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Shok ending Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Random Capitalization Category:Im died Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Videos Category:YT Readings